Les diru font du Golf
by morora
Summary: [ Dir en Grey ]   Humour Oneshot Les dir en grey sont conviés à une partie de Golf. Malheureusement ou heureusement la maladresse de Shinya lui créera quelques déboirs. un moment de honte est vite passé?


**Quand les Diru font du Golf:**

****

Que je vous raconte l'origine de ce pure délire. Dans la voiture, j'entend une histoire drole à la radio.

et mon esprit de perverse yaoiste a tout de suite transposé ça au cas des diru. désolé pour eux.

**genre:** humour

**couple:** Il n'y en a pas vraiment

**avertissement:** moins de 13 ans

**type:** Yaoi, oneshot

**Disclaimers:** Les dir en grey ne m'apartienne nullement. et la trame de l'histoire non plus, merci au grosses tetes de rtl.

* * *

-Mais tiens le fermement Kyo ! Sinon tu vas viser à coté. Gronda le brun

-ça glisse ! Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien, attend je vais te montrer, viens là. Oui comme ça. C'est bon

Dit Kaoru en se collant au dos du blond.

- J'ai chaud Kaoru…gémit le petit blond.

- c'n'est pas compliqué, regardes, tu prends le manche à deux mains comme ça. C'est bon. Il accompagna le geste à la parole et posa ses mains sur le club de Kyo. Ensuite il esquissa le geste pour montrer la trajectoire que devait suivre la balle.

Les dir en grey avait été convié à une partie de golf.

Dès le départ, Toshiya avait déclaré avoir une peur panique des balles. Il avait avoué cette faiblesse en apercevant le groupe de jeunes européenne qui avait déserté le green, préférant discuté au club house

Dans les membres restant seul Kaoru et Die savait réellement jouer au golf. Kyo feignait la maladresse pour profiter des conseils pratiques de « Kaoru-sensei » . Se laissant guider corps et âme par les mains expertes du guitariste.

Pendant ce temps, Shinya s'ennuyait à mourir : il baillait aux corneilles, attendant que les deux musiciens ai fini leur leçon privée. Lorsque sa patience fut à bout il voulu demander conseil à Kaoru.

- Ano … Kaoru… Hum Kaoru !! Insista le blond. Je ne sais vraiment pas jouer, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider un moment ?

Kyo se retourna vivement et lui adressa un regard noir, signe qu'il était grand temps pour lui de déguerpir en vitesse.

- Vas retrouvé Die. Je suis…occupé là. insista t'il en lui montrant la partie du green où se trouvait déjà le roux.

Shinya geignit et partie dans le sens inverse en boudant. Il détestait être mise à l'écart de cette façon. Même si c'était les hormones de Kyo et Kaoru qui était à mettre en cause et non leur amitié qu'il savait sincère.

Le batteur se mit donc en tête d'apprendre par lui-même à ce se servir de ce foutu manche en métal. Il se plaça correctement, regarda droit devant lui, plaça ses mains à quelques centimètres d'écart sur le manche, et enfin, il tira de toute ses forces. Le tee voltigea en l'air, et la balle fonça tellement rapidement qu'il ne vit qu'il éclair blanc zébré le ciel.

« ITAIIII !!! » Hurla une voix un peu plus loin.

Soudain, Shinya paniqua : il venait très certainement de frapper quelqu'un avec son lancé un peu trop puissant. – la batterie ça muscle - Il avait mis tant d'entrain et de franchise dans son tir, sans doute avait il fait ce geste puissant dans l'envie de se libérer de sa rage.

Sans attendre il lâcha son club et couru en direction des hurlements de douleur. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il s'inquiétait : « seigneur ne me dîtes pas que c'était _lui_ ».

La longue série d'insultes en tout genre et de grossièretés diverses que proférait l'individu confirma son hypothèse.

Arrivé devant le roux il ne su quelle attitude adoptée. Le roux se tenait face à lui, le visage figé en une expression de douleur intense. Il était prostré en position fœtale, les deux mains entre les jambes. Die hurlait littéralement de douleur, les mains toujours sur son entrejambe, coincées entre ses deux cuisses.

Shinya devint rouge comme une tomate, son habituel masque d'indifférence s'était effacé. Tout penaud, il s'avança vers le guitariste, la démarche mal assurée. Le blond tenta de s'excuser, mais sa voix était si faible que personne n'aurait pu l'entendre. Die sembla enfin lui prêter attention. Brusquement le blond s'inclina, du plus bas qu'il le pu. Le roux eu un regard surprit.

- Die Kun, toute mes excuses, je t'en pris pardonnes moi.j'ai tiré et j'ai pas vu que…enfin j'ai tiré et j'ai pas vu que …enfin j'ai tirer un peu fort….et Kaoru avec Kyo alors moi… je veux réparer ma maladresse. Tu as l'air de souffrir… » Enchaîna le blond sans même reprendre sa respiration, l'air complètement paniqué.

- Plutôt oui. Fit il en une moue douloureuse.

- Laisse moi t'aider ! Supplia le batteur. Kudasai Die, je m'en veux tellement.

- Nani ? Mais …euh …non ! Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas Shinya ça ira, ça passera. » Répondit il, pas du tout convaincue.

- Si et pour faire partir la douleur il n'y a qu'une chose a faire… je dois te masser vigoureusement à l'endroit du choc. Ca évitera que tu en souffres après.

Le roux devint écarlate, il était affreusement gêné et il niait en secouant la tête.

- J'insiste Die ! C'est mon devoir. Sinon je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Le blond le regarda d'un air contrit et coupable à la fois.Il entraîna le roux derrière les fourrées et lui déboutonna son pantalon pour mieux l'abaisser.

Sans attendre il mit une main dans le boxer du guitariste et commença a effectuer de petit mouvement de vas et viens. Il prit le sexe de Die entre ses mains et le massa du mieux qu'il le pu. Il avait un air très concentré et déterminer, cherchant réellement à atténuer la douleur de Die. Son mouvement s'accéléra et se fit plus précis. Die était à bout de souffle, son esprit embrumé par le plaisir.

- Ca va Die ? demanda agréablement le blond qui était réellement inquiet de l'état de son petit blessé.

- Oui, de mieux en mieux. Mais…J'ai toujours aussi mal au pouce.

FIN


End file.
